combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
L96A1
The L96A1 (Accuracy International Arctic Warfare Precision Marksman) is a bolt-action sniper rifle. The L96 is one of the few one-hit-kill weapons in the game, this being the most prominent. If aimed carefully, you could become incredibly good. Few weapons can rival the L96 in efficiency, but whatever the L96 lacks, its 1 shot kill capability pretty much makes up for it. Variety L96A1 has five variants: The standard L96, the L96A1 Ghillie, the L96A1 Artic Wolf, the L96A1 Super-Magnum and the L96A1 Black-Magnum. The L96 Arctic Wolf and the L96 Ghillie both have integrated suppressors and ghillie strips mounted on them. The Arctic Wolf is built for colder warfare tactics, while the Ghillie is built for desert and jungle warfare. These L96 Cosmetic Variants combine style and power for quick and stealthy kills in any terrain. The L96 Super-Magnum and the L96 Black-Magnum both have built-in flash suppressors, recognizable by the stripes on the muzzle of the gun. The Super-Magnum has the same color as the default L96, while the Black-Magnum is a black(obviously) variant; both of which are improved L96s. The Magnum series combines power and speed for dangerous results, at the cost of less flexibility and stealth.These weapons have quicker reload speeds, an expanded magazine, and even more stopping power than the default L96. They chamber a much more powerful round that is capable of going through multiple enemies as well as being able to kill an enemy no matter where they are hit. There may be more variants of the L96 released in the future. Drawbacks The L96A1 is a very formidable rifle, but as with every gun, it has its drawbacks. Compared to the SR-25 and the M24, the L9 is lacking in accuracy and speed. New players may dislike this gun because of its recoil and relative difficulty to place shots. The bolt-action configuration of the L96A1 coupled with the slight lowering of accuracy for the L96 means that missed shots have far worse consequences than on a sniper rifle like the SR-25 that allows for quick re-aiming and firing. Keep in mind, the L96 is less accurate than even the auto snipers. This may cause some reliability issues at Very Far range engagements when an opponent is only partially visible. It is an effective technique to use an L96 with an M24 in the backpack because the L96 is a 1 shot kill but lacks the accuracy for "bunker-busting" or popping the heads of professional snipers. The M24 can knock out tougher campers with its highly accurate fire that the L96 cannot. In the Kill Creek map, players often find it extremely frustrating to try and get a hit on the opposite front of the cliff because of the low accuracy. Even when the center of the crosshair is directly on the body of the enemy and fired, you will see that most of the time, the bullet goes spiraling way off course. Contrary to popular belief, this gun is not 1 shot kill anywhere on the body. On a medium vest, there is a 1 out of 8 chance that you will not die from a L9 bullet, even if shot in the chest at close range. On a light vest, there is pretty much no chance of this happening, unless the bullet hits a hand or foot. On a heavy vest, the bullet has 50 percent chance of killing and 50 percent chance of causing severe damage if shot in the torso. Popularity The L96A1 is one of the most popular guns in the game, despite it's hefty price and inefficiency over long ranges. Apart from it being one shot kill, the main reason people love this gun so much is that they could get wonderful pwnageshots such as quick scopes and no scopes, giving the player plenty of satisfaction. Trivia *The L96A1 was the first 1-hit-kill Primary weapon ever released in Combat Arms. *The L96 actually does more than 100 damage. The actual damage is greater than or equal to 119. This would explain why it still kills in one hit even with a suppressor against players wearing the Standard Vest. (The ones bought in the shop, not pre-attached.) However, the L96A1 with a Shop bought Supressor will not kill a player wearing the Heavy Vest in one hit if the bullet hits the foot or arms. *Getting a headshot with this gun on an unarmoured opponent will do 999 damage. However, a well placed headshot on an Infected only does 13 damage. That means that the shot only did 1.301% of its usual damage. (since the "nerfing" of infected, a hit is likely to deal a lot more damage) *The L96 is the most used sniper rifle for the No Scope, due to the fact that it kills in one hit. In fact, it is rare to see someone no-scoping with a sniper rifle other than the L96. * If an enemy is in sight of the scope, no scope out is needed for firing another shot. * Before Nexon added a rank restriction on this gun and many other overpowered weapons, this was seen in use by pretty much anybody good at sniping *In real life this gun is extremely accurate, even more so than the M24. But for gaming reasons its accuracy is terrible *This game, being influenced by Counter Strike, having the L96A1 (AWP in CS) compared the M24 (Scout in CS) over the arguments of skill and kill Images ]] Category:Sniper Rifles